


The Game of Books and Blood

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Niall is a Metamorphmagus, Post!Hogwarts Battle, Zayn is just a little bit in love, i have doubts, louis is an idiot, maybe 5sos will appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts is difficult whether you're a pureblood or a Muggle-born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game of Books and Blood

Niall sighed as he stood in his bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror above his sink. He stared at his hair, willing it to change from one colour to the next. He frowned, wondering just how many people would laugh at him for his hair this year.

 

"You okay?" 

 

Niall turned around to face his older brother, who was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. The suit jacket he'd been wearing earlier was nowhere in sight, along with the undone tie and rolled up sleeves, and Niall could only imagine how hard Greg worked all day in the Department of Magical Education at the Ministry of Magic. After thinking whether he should lie to his older brother about how he felt, he sighed and shook his head, turning back towards the mirror in time to see his hair change from purple to navy blue.

 

"'m not ready."

 

Greg nodded understandingly, "'s alright."

 

"No, it's not," the younger boy sighed, turning once more to shoulder passed his brother, into his room. He walked over quickly to his unmade bed, dropping unceremoniously face-first, "Six years and I still don't know what I'm doing with myself. Six years at Hogwarts and I have no idea what I'm going to be!"

 

"Hey," Greg sat himself on the corner of Niall's bed, "you still have time. Two years is more than enough for you to figure out what you want to do."

 

Niall grunted.

 

"You could always work with Mam if you need to."

 

At that, the younger boy sat up, facing his brother, "I cannot _believe_ you just suggested that."

 

"It's not-"

 

"No Greg! I know _exactly_ what that meant!" Niall felt his cheeks flush, and he could feel his hair turning red, "You don't believe I can do anything! Then what the hell was the point sending me to Hogwarts if I'm not going to be pursuing a career in magic?!"

 

"Niall, please, that's not what I meant."

 

"Go to hell!"

 

Niall stood from his bed, stomping out of his bedroom, not caring whether or not his older brother followed him out.

 

*

 

A couple hours later after Niall had rushed out the house, he refused to return, furious with himself for treating his brother so poorly. The embarrassment and shame was too much for him from the moment he fled to the neighborhood park, sitting with his back against one of the trees with his knees brought up to his chest. It was just beginning to get dark, but Niall doesn't want to return home, the fear of his brother being angry with him is too much.

 

He doesn't get to thin about much else, however, because minutes later, he hears someone calling out his name.

 

"Niall!"

 

The boy looked up to see his older brother jogging towards him, looking at him with concern.

 

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Greg says, leaning his hands against his knees, breathing raggedly as he attempts to catch his breath.

 

"I'm sorry," is all Niall says before he starts to cry, and Greg had his arms around his brother in an instant, shushing him and telling him it's alright.

 

(Greg manages to get Niall home before their mother does, and stays with them for the night because he knows his brother needs him. He knows how hard it is to grow up a wizard when you're Muggle-born, he's _been_ there; but he'll never know how hard Niall has it, especially since he's not a Metamorphmagus. He's worried for Niall, so he decides to stay at home until it's time for Niall to begin to pack.) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you guys have ever been on ChannyBee's tumblr, but if you have... xxx


End file.
